L'enfant de la honte
by misstrify
Summary: Un soir d'hiver, une jeune fille dépose un paquet devant le manoir Malfoy... Résumé pourri, je sais --'
1. Chapter 1

**L'histoire commence le 18 décembre 1992. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur la ville lorsque l'ombre d'une voiture se dessine dans le ciel et vient se poser devant une maison, une silhouette en sort. Au rythme de ses pas, de long cheveux virevoltent autour de la silhouette. C'est une fille. Une adolescente, tout juste sortie de l'enfance. La jeune fille dépose le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras devant un large portail avant de sonner, de remonter dans la voiture et de disparaître dans la nuit.**

Une autre silhouette, plus petite que la précédente, sort du manoir et se dirige vers le portail afin de savoir qui veut rencontrer ses maîtres à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. L'elfe de maison, car s'en était un, regarde tout autour de lui, scrutant le moindre recoin que l'obscurité lui permet de voir. Il allait retourner dans la chaleur du manoir, tout en maudissant ces stupides humains qui s'amusent à faire des blagues idiotes, lorsqu'il entend des pleurs. L'elfe cherche d'où proviennent ces pleurs et son regard se pose sur un tas de linges déposé non loin de lui. Il prend délicatement le paquet dans ses petits bras et l'examine tout en rentrant au manoir.

- Monsieur ? _Appelle l'elfe en s'inclinant le plus bas que sa charge le lui permet. _

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Dobby ? _Répond son maître en le regardant de haut._

- Quelqu'un a laissé ceci devant le portail, maître.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Il semblerait que ce soit un petit humain, maître.

- Un bébé ? Que faisait un bébé devant chez nous ?

- Je l'ignore, maître. Il y avait une lettre posée près de lui.

**L'elfe de maison tend la lettre vers son maître qui s'en saisit et l'ouvre. L'écriture était fine et légèrement penchée.**

_Cher Monsieur Malfoy, _

_Il semblerait que votr jeune fils, Draco, entretienne une "relation" particulière avec ma fille __aînée. _

_Je vous confie donc la conséquence de cette relation en sachant que vous l'élèverez bien mieux que nous. _

_Je vous prie, cher monsieur, d'agréer à mes sentiments les plus sincères. _

_J.H _

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT.

**Un jeune garçon blond descend, lentement, les escaliers.**

- POUVEZ-VOUS M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'EST-CE ? _Hurle son père en lui tendant la lettre._

**L'enfant prend le morceau de papier d'une main tremblante et la lit sous le regard haineux de l'adulte. Après avoir lu la lettre, Draco relève les yeux vers son père**

- Je suis désolé, père, je... Commenca le jeune garçon, les larmes aux yeux.

- DESOLE ? MAIS IL EST TROP TARD POUR ÊTRE DESOLE. MAIS QUE T'EST-IL DONC VENU A L'ESPRIT ?

- Pardon, père.

- QUE VONT PENSER LES GENS DE NOUS MAINTENANT ?

- Je vous supplie de pardonner mon erreur, père.

- ARRÊTE DE SUPPLIER ! UN MALFOY NE SUPPLIE JAMAIS !

**La mère de Draco, présente depuis le début, se décide enfin à intervenir.**

- Calmez-vous, Lucius. Il se sent déjà assez mal comme cela.

- ME CALMER ? COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ? IL A DESHONNORE NOTRE LIGNEE. CET ENFANT VA APPORTEZ LA HONTE SUR NOTRE FAMILLE, LES GENS VONT NOUS MONTRER DU DOIGT.

- CESSEZ DE VOUS PREOCCUPER DE VOTRE HONNEUR ET PENSEZ PLUTÔT A VOTRE FILS. ET, SURTOUT, ARRÊTEZ DE HURLER, VOUS EFFRAYEZ L'ENFANT !

**En effet, le bébé pousse des cris stridents depuis que le maître des lieux a commencé à crier. Draco s'en approche, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son père.**

- Salut bébé.

**Dès qu'il entend sa voix, l'enfant cesse de pleurer, ce qui surprend Draco et fais sourire la mère du tout jeune papa.**

- Bon, que faisons-nous de cet enfant ? _Demande la femme._

- Nous le faisons adopter.

- QUOI ? Mais, pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit. Vous n'êtes pas son père. _S'enflamme Draco._

- Mais je suis le tien. J'ai tous les droits sur toi et tout ce qui t'appartient, y compris sur ça.

**Draco allait répliquer de ne pas appeller son enfant _ça_ quand sa mère dit.**

- Lucius, je sais que cet enfant a été conçu hors mariage par des enfants, mais il reste un Malfoy. Imaginez que nous le fassions adopter et que quelqu'un découvre sa véritable identité. Les conséquence sur l'honneur de notre famille seraient bien plus importantes que si nous le gardions.

- Et que proposez-vous ? Nous ne pouvons pas dire qu'il est l'enfant de notre fils de douze ans.

- Nous pouvons le faire passer pour notre deuxième enfant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Me laissez-vous réellement le choix, Narcissa ?

- Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que je ne peux rien vous imposer. Mais, il est vrai que je ne vous pardonnerais pas si vous l'abandonnez.

- Et si on nous demande pourquoi avoir camouflé cette grossesse ?

- Déni de grossesse. Je ne me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte que deux semaines avant l'accouchement. Et avec tous les préparatifs que cela impliquait, nous n'avions pas le temps d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Un mot sur la réelle identité du père et rien de ce que vous puissiez dire m'empêchera d'éliminer cet enfant.

**Draco n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. L'enfant est là depuis une vingtaine de minutes seulement et déjà il s'est attaché à lui. **

**Délicatement, il le prend dans ses bras et berce _l'enfant._**

**_Son enfant. _**

**_L'enfant d'un autre enfant. _**

**_L'enfant de la honte._**

* * *

**Hello,  
J'éspère que cµça vous a plu ^^  
Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps maintenant et je me suis enfin décidée à la coucher sur papier.  
J'hésite entre la laisser telle qu'elle, ou à en faire une fic.  
A votre avis, je ne dois rien changer ou au contraire en faire une fic ?**


	2. Bonne nouvelle

Hello,

Tout d'abord je tien à vous remercier de toutes vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ^^  
Et je tiens également à remercier tous les lecteurs anonymes et toutes les personnes ayant mis ma fic dans les favoris.

Ensuite, je viens vous annoncer que cette histoire aura une suite, elle sera très certainement en trois tomes minimum. Mais je préfère d'abord écire entierement le premier tome avant de le publier. Je préfère me concentrer sur _je suis une moldue, sortez-moi de là, _et je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour écrire celle-ci. A moins bien sur que vous ne vouliez attendre 3-4 mois entre chaque chapitres.

Ceci dit, je vais salue et retourne à l'écriture de cette fiction.

Bisous.

Misstrify.


End file.
